


Ruffling Feathers

by smolbunprincess



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, goro gets a little obsessed with akira, goro is a little too excited to murder, protag attracts cats, sojiro is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: He is Goro Akechi, an ace detective. He was perfection in it's definition, a hard worker to a fault. He is Goro Akechi, focused upon the plan that will give him the satisfaction he desired his whole life. The plan that had him sculpt every aspect of his life to the most minuscule detail, all to achieve the perfect front of perfection.Everything under his careful eye was leading towards his victory, where he would smile at Shido, his father, and take everything from him at the peak of his power.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ruffling Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Goro getting just a little obsessed with the protag, maybe a little too invested in him. But honestly, this whole fic was born of that idea and Goro's talons. Let him live his life as a feral bird man.

He is Goro Akechi, an ace detective. He was perfection in it's definition, a hard worker to a fault. He is Goro Akechi, focused upon the plan that will give him the satisfaction he desired his whole life. The plan that had him sculpt every aspect of his life to the most minuscule detail, all to achieve the perfect front of perfection.

Everything under his careful eye was leading towards his victory, where he would smile at Shido, his father, and take everything from him at the peak of his power.

It was the only thing that brought him a constant feeling of joy, something that got him through his darkest days. He did delight in the removal of the scum of the earth, watching as they pawed at him helplessly. Every ounce of themselves oozing through his talons as nothing was left but a shallow husk.

Oh it made him so incredibly _excited_.

But now? Now? A new face threatened everything, a boy who pulled him in so seamlessly.

Goro was hooked, and it was infuriating.

Behind the counter of his latest favourite coffee shop stood his latest obsession. Curly haired and by all assumptions, average. Yet he was enraptured, watching the simple movements of a barista as if it was a performance most magnificent.

He cradled the cup in his hands, enjoying the warmth as it seeped into him. The cafe itself was delightfully peaceful, a place that was hidden away from the bustling world. He took a careful sip, though one eye remained upon his interest.

"Lovely place here, isn't it?" He began, setting the cup back down once more. The other looked at him, though said nothing so far. Goro took it as a signal to continue. "I don't think I have seen you around before."

"I was transferred here." The boy finally stated, avoiding eye contact. Goro observed his body language, insecure and lacking confidence. He bit his lip, eyes fixated on the counter as he wiped it down. "I'm on probation."

And suddenly, the boy is a lot more fascinating.

The next time he finds Akira, he's nursing bruises and cuts. He brought Akira to a safe place, one away from the prying eyes of the public. He treats him carefully, having gotten some items from a local pharmacy to deal with them. However, Goro found his insides churning instead. Oh how he wanted to get his hands on the damn deviants who dared laid a hand upon his treasure.. How he'd revel in seeing them fall a part, and the scandal that would follow.

"So will you let me know what happened here?" Gloved fingers tenderly wrapped gauze around his wrist, being careful to not jostle the painful area. From this angle, the light reflected off of his glasses making it impossible for Goro to read his eyes. The other's fingers tensed lightly, but there was no real response.

His anger reaches an uncomfortable boil in his stomach, and his lips twitch lightly. Goro sat by him, observing him carefully.

After a few moments, he decided to try again.

"Was it someone within your school?" He stiffened slightly, and Goro knew he hit the nail on the head. "A student?" No response. "A teacher?" He tensed again.

Damn adults.. Some of the scum of this world. Especially those in authority, it went to their heads.. It always did.

"Will you tell me?" He inquired softly, practically a purr as he watched Akira. His mask is slipping, so he must be careful. Yet he cannot help but want this information, it overwhelmed his need to play perfect.

Akira looked away from him, as if aware of the detective's prying eye. Just another case to solve, one that would end as he wished they all would.

There really was nothing more satisfying than sinking his talons into someone who thought themselves infinite. His instincts are at time, primal. A deep desire for carnage..

Perhaps that is why he wields this power so effortlessly.

Regardless, the detective sat with the other until it was time to go home.

When Goro finds Akira again, it's when Shujin students slip like shadows into different corners. He had wondered briefly what could have caused them to scurry away so quickly, an excitement for the end of a long school day?

Though the sight of his treasure, and the coupled whispering is enough to give Goro an answer. He walks along, trailing just a little behind Akira until the public became sparse. He'd pick up the pace alittle, enough to link his arm alongside Akira's and pull him into a nearby alley.

When he turned to face him, Akira had twisted away from him in such a way as to protect himself. First it breaks his heart, then it fuels his anger. His lips twitch, a subtle sign of feral aggression.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to hurt you." His words are harsher than he intends, but his voice is enough to get Akira to look at him. Behind his glasses, he seemed slightly bewildered. It was almost amusing, but he had too much to do. "What's going on?"

Once more, he grows quiet. Goro let out an annoyed hum, a subtle reminder for Akira to speak. The other shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting from one foot to another.

"I told you." He answered, and Goro could feel his shields going up. How troublesome.. "I'm on parole."

"And how did they find that out? Shouldn't that be private information?" Goro stared Akira down, before an idea sprung to mind. The sight of the bruising along his neck reminded him of their previous encounter. "Was it leaked? By a teacher?"

His shoulders slump, bingo.

"Come here." Not a suggestion but a command, he pulled Akira into an embrace. His head found itself in his shoulder, and Goro had to stifle his delight at their closeness. It was intoxicating, he almost felt light headed. When had he last had such contact? Far too long..

"Who did this? What's their name?" Carefully he guided them to a sitting position, Akira hiding against him like he had once upon a time. Goro tried not to let his anger rise as he flinched when the detective's hand brushed along his upper back. "It'll feel better to admit it, you know."

Still, Akira remained stiff in his arms. Hesitant, his secrets shying away from him. It builds upon a small fury residing inside, but he's quick to stamp it out. After all, Goro didn't want to scare him.. He needed to be careful, he wanted to protect him not scare him. That'd be the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Seeing that they were going nowhere, Goro sighed softly. This would take a lot more work, and a lot more investigation. But it was doable, he was a detective after all and what was an accomplishment without a little challenge?

He'd keep this boy safe, this damned male who had captivated him so deeply. So Goro just had to be patient, and that was okay too. It made the finale all the more sweet, all the more desirable.

"Let's get you home then, hm? I would love some coffee.."

When he located Akira once more, it had been deliberate. While visiting the cafe he had associated with him, he had rarely spotted the boy. His displeasure had been obvious, even to the owner, a man called Sojiro Saukra. He seemed like a good man, but he could see he didn't care and that did anger him. Though he knows better, adults don't care. If one is labelled wrongly, then they're tossed aside. Just feeding off of the scraps left behind, like damned rats.

Well Goro was the predator now, and there wouldn't be anything left to scavenge.

With a kind tip off from the owner, he had located the boy with a bunch of stray cats. He wasn't sure if it was laughable or sad that the other chose his free time to mingle with strays. Though he would be lying if he hadn't gained comfort from animals in his youth. They did not judge as harshly as humans did, their motives very easy to dechiper.

"I didn't know you liked cats." Goro stated, leaning against the alleyway wall. A few of the cats had fled upon his arrival, though one was enjoying the ear rub. Akira's hands worked as if they had been trained for this exact purpose, it made him wonder if he had a pet at home. "Though I suppose there is a lot I have yet to know about you, Kurusu-kun."

Akira raised his head to look at Goro, eyes widened slightly. He must not have anticipated being found, but his shoulders slump and Goro knew that it meant he relaxed. He stood up so that he was no longer crouched by the felines, some whining their protests but eventually slinking back into the darkness. He looked at Goro, tilting his head to one side with a noise that seemed quizzical in it's intention.

"Why am I here?" Goro translated aloud, before he smiled and seemed to laugh a little. "I'm hurt Kurusu-kun, do you not want me around?"

Though intended as a joke, he would admit that the thought that Akira did not want him around was a little painful. Thankfully and much to his delight, Akira's lips curl to a small smile. It's a sweet little gesture, and he did want to capture the moment. However it would be strange to pull his phone out, so it remained a memory held internally.

"I was just wondering where you were, that is all." It's stated as nonchalantly as possible, though it had been anything but. If he had any internal agony over the past few days, Akira's smile had caused it to fade instantly.

In the faded light, he could make out some bruising. Yet the light isn't optimal, and he cannot tell if these are new or old. Regardless, his treasure was hurt and he had been unable to do anything about it. He desired answers, but he knew better than to pry. Though he wanted nothing more than for Akira to reveal every little detail that was bothering him, so his talons could tear them apart and he could grin at them.

There was a reason why crows were associated with murder, after all~

"There's a nice little place nearby where we can grab a bite to eat, shall we go?"


End file.
